Varian Tanosuke
This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The character this article pertains to a character in his Bleach AU series, Kaiten (回転, Revolutions) Varian Tanosuke is the son of Squad 3's former Lieutenant. He is half Shinigami, half Quincy, due to his father being a Quincy Noble. Varian is a supporting character in Bleach: Kaiten (回転, Revolutions), and his motives are currently unknown. He first appears at the end of Chapter 5. Appearance Varian is a tall, slender young man with shoulder length golden hair and bright blue eyes. He wears a white Quincy jacket with a cape that falls at his feet. Being half Soul Reaper, his Zanpakutō is hidden beneath the cape, kept at his side in a black scabbard. During his time in Soul Society, he was given a Gigai which he uses when visiting the World of The Living. In his Gigai, Varian has slightly shorter blonde hair with darker blue highlights. Other than that, his physical appearance doesn't change much. He wears a peculiar jack that is half white, and half black. It has light blue marking and a hood on the back. Underneath this, Varian often wears a light blue t-shirt. Around his neck is a black choker necklace with a charm in the shape of the Quincy symbol dangling from it. Personality Varian is seen as a very rash, and hot-headed individual. His pride often comes before anything else, and thus, he can be very snobby. However, when faced with a challenge, his resolve makes him unbreakable and determined. His stubborn nature is often a turnoff for many, especially Ashirū Rairī, who finds him vulgar and a nuisance. History Plot Scientific Breach Arc: Varian first appears at the end of Chapter 5 of the first arc of Bleach: Kaiten (回転, Revolutions). Powers and Abilities Epithet: 'As son of a Quincy Noble, Varian was assigned the Epithet "T" and is known as, "The Trickster." He currently works as one of his father's Sternritters. '''Physical Illusions: '''As bearer of "The Trickster" Epithet, Varian is able to manipulate his Spiritual Pressure and change his outward appearance for a short time. This does not include his Gigai. It is currently unknown how else he can utilize this ability. '''Great Spiritual Pressure: '''Varian has a considerably large amount of spiritual power, enough so that he can physically change his outward appearance. His spiritual energy is a light aqua in color. '''Kido Practitioner: '''Though Varian knows about Kidō, he hardly uses it. Zanpakutō Varian's Zanpakutō is currently unknown, but it can be assured he has access to one. It is hidden under his cape, kept at his side in a black scabbard. It's handle is wrapped in a golden fabric, and the tsuba seems to be in the shape of a cross. 'Shikai: 'Varian's Shikai and release command is unknown, as it has yet to be seen in anything but its sealed form. 'Bankai: It is unknown whether or not Varian posesses a Bankai. However, considering his attitude towards the idea of being a Soul Reaper, his relationship with his sword's spirit is very unstable, thus most likely preventing him from even achieving Bankai.